


Can You Hear Me Now?

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, May the Fourth Presents, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Semi-established relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, mature in intent but not content, ratings are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Cassian was... not expecting that.





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> prompt: Captain Praise Kink + ot3 welcomed

What breaks him is this:

It's while Jyn's taking the lead, while Bodhi is stretched out long and lovely beside him, soft-eyed and spent, while she kneels over him and he lets her run her hands over every tarnished inch of him the way she wants to, his fingers idly tracing her thighs, while he's not even _doing_ anything--

"You're so good," Jyn breathes. He chuckles, and she crushes one hand against his mouth. "You are," she repeats deliberately, " _so good_ , Bodhi tell him," and Bodhi rolls lazily toward them, mouth against Cassian's ear, and tells him, and tells him--


End file.
